te odio por que
by hkmadara
Summary: algo no anda bien..si sin mas le dice que la odia! ...por que esas declaraciones, como respondera levy... descubranlo leyendo y... rate M! one shot como siempre


Hola a todos .. Pues aquí pasando a dejar otro pequeño? Fic hahaha

Me traume mil ... Por que gajeel no peleo argggggggg...

Bueno gracias por sus fav y coments en los anteriores y...

Te voy a dar un golpe mashima... Aunque los personajes sean tuyos... No piensas! en las fans de gajeel xD

espero lo disfruten algo?

te odio por que ...

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Era como si no pudiera resistir la ansiedad , ese andar había molestado lo suficiente a lilly el cual había optado por irse del lugar .. De ese departamento a las orillas del pueblo donde siempre todo era tranquilo al contrario del gremio , pero de un tiempo para acá no era así . Algo andaba mal con el dragon slayer de metal, algo que lo hastiaba y provocaba cambios de humor en el , y cada que el gato intentaba preguntar o indagar el origen, solo recibía evasivas por parte del otro.

Había algo que lo quemaba por dentro, sentirse prisionero sin saber como salir lo mal humoraba

-no lograre nada aquí- dijo con hastío y simplemente salió

Caminaba dudando si iba al gremio y comenzar la rutina o deambular por ahí... Ni siquiera le importaban las cosas a su alrededor como el que era un lindo día , fresco y que la gente de los alrededores estaba alborotada por la proximidad de un festival

-argggg- su estomago rugió , con lo cual se decidió a ir al gremio a comer algo

Antes de entrar , titubeo un poco , casi imperceptible pero siguió adelante , su corazón palpitaba a mil , ni si quiera tenía idea de por que le sudaban las manos..

-por que demonios pasa esto- murmuraba, en una Fracción de segundos su ojos se posaron en una de las mesas sobre una frágil y sonriente figura que se encontraba divirtiéndose ante el patético espectáculo de sus dos compañeros de equipo, antes de que se percataran de su presencia , el ya se encontraba pidiendo algo de comer,

-patéticos - dijo antes de tomar un bocado

-levy , puedes darme un beso , le gane a jet-dijo el otro compañero, la peli azul reía nerviosa, realmente no sabia si era broma todo ese asunto de recibir una recompensa por parte de ella

-yo..yo...- dijo tartamudeado la chica mientras se hacia para atrás , temerosa de las intenciones de su compañero...

-es suficiente- gruño gajeel , antes de que fuera acorralada la chica, este la tomo del brazo y la llevo a rastras , dejando atónitos a los presentes

-maldita basura metálica!-dijeron los integrantes de shadow gear cuando pudieron asimilar que El !, se la estaba llevando sin razón aparente

-gajeel , que..-antes de que pudiera terminar el reclamo , ya se encontraban en la parte tracera de la taberna

-es suficiente de esto- le respondió gajeel con sobrada frustración

-pero solo estaba..- intento decir levy, la cual tenía un agarre que la lastimaba, el otro no se daba cuenta que su fuerza estaba incontrolada

-no puedo soportar esto , maldita sea ya no soy yo y no se en que demonios me has convertido,-le grito un poco , mientras la acorralaba a la pared contigua

-te odio, enana- dijo el secamente mientras apretaba sus puños

-pero..-dijo ella, bastante dolida por el comentario

-te odio , por que haces que se acelere mi corazón cada que te veo, cuando huelo tu aroma acercándose sudan mis manos , tu sonrisa me desarma, tu ingenuidad me vuelve loco, no puedo soportar mas esto...

,no me reconozco. Maldita sea la hora en la que comenze a fijar en ti

- la chica no tenía ni idea de que hacer tanta información estaba haciendo que le temblaran las piernas , eran tan fuerte los sentimientos emitidos por el peli negro , era una extraña combinación de desesperación y frustración que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue poner su mano libre en la mejilla de el y sonreír, después cerro lo ojos...

El la tumbo al piso y se quito la gabardina, lentamente paso sus manos por el cabello de levy y se inclino para poderlo oler .. Sentir como absorbía su olor cerca de su oído ocaciono que se le erizara la piel A la peli azul, El aun la tenía sujetada de las muńecas, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos, la cercanía del otro estaba aumentando su temperatura, la delicadeza no era una característica en gajeel y simplemente quito ese vestidito estorboso de su paso lo que ocasiono que enrojeciera la piel de la pequeña

Gajeel me lastimas - le dijo ella, esbozando intentos de resistencia , pero el se encontraba en un estado de desesperación por poseerla y ese intento solo lo incentivo mas

-no sabes cuanto me he contenido - le respondió a tiempo que bajaba su mano atravez del torso de levi en búsqueda de sus piernas , ella dio un leve respingo al sentir el contacto de esa mano rasposa sobre sus partes intimas , buscando la entrada, con la mano restante literalmente formo una prisión de metal al rededor de las muñecas de la chica para que no pudiese usarlas , mientas que el ocupaba las suyas para sujetar las delicadas piernas a tiempo en el que el introducía su lengua dentro de ella

Aaahh- su quejido resonó

Si había algo mejor que el olor de levi era su sabor , estaba totalmente embriagado de ella .

Ella no sabia ni como responder.. Estaba en un estado de confusión .. Estaba siendo ultrajada!

Pero tampoco quería negarse , el sentirse sin alternativas ante la situación la excitaba, era un sueño erótico de eso que de vez en vez leía en las historias

Al cabo de unos instantes los gemidos eran casi incontrolables , su cuerpo arqueado no podía contener mas la sensación electrizante que producía el contacto de la lengua húmeda de gajeel dentro de su pequeño cuerpo

-yo... Ahhh gajeel, no- gimió agudamente, sin poder contenerse mas dio paso a un orgasmo

-espero estés lista para lo que viene- sonrió maliciosamente el de cabellera negra- mientras tomo su miembro y lo introdujo bruscamente dentro de ella

-ahh..- quedo en un hilo de voz la brusquedad no le dio tiempo ni de asimilar lo que pasaba dentro de ella

Una mirada de lujuria se dibujaba en su rostro del pelinegro

-no sabes cuanto tenía que contenerme, cuantas veces imaginaba el tacto de tu piel, el sonido de tus gemidos, todo respecto a ti- decía mientras la envestía

-gajeel, yo .. Aaah , siempre he deseado estar contigo - se aferro con sus uñas a su espalda.

Antes de que llegaran al clímax el la contemplo, tratando de decir tantas cosas con esa mirada carmesí y sin mas la beso, el contacto de los labios era contrastante con la agresividad mostrada hace unos momentos, la calidez trasmitida por el chico, reconfortaba a levy era una paz transmitida creando una burbuja entre ellos y el mundo, ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron

-lamento que haya sido de esta manera-dijo gajeel roncamente mientras hacia un lado un mechón azul

Levy solo sonrió- fue como siempre pensé que seria contigo- agrego ella- no eres alguien muy paciente

-esta vez no puedo negarlo - dijo recostandose a un lado , ella lo abrazo

-me gusta tu rudeza...- y cerro los ojos...

Gajeel solo siguió aspirando esa mezcla de olores ... El aroma de sus cuerpos juntos.

Espero que no haya quedado tan cutre jaja la verdad ya tenía escrito esto como desde hace un mes pero no sabia como terminarlo jaja, después de estar leyendo como loca a todos en el fandom me dieron la fuerza para terminarlo jaja

Espero que les guste y si no ... Dígan en que puedo mejorar

Gihihi ... Muchas gracias a todos los que se han pasado a leer mis otros fics de estos dos :) me hacen feliz con sus comentarios :)... Y a todos en el fandom que alimentan este vicio seeee viva leer !...

Prometo ya no escribir cosas de clasificación M xD ...creo ...


End file.
